Tell me why?
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: Last chapter up] TK. Now their both alone. Does he hate her? Will he ever forgive her? The pain still resides in his heart... what can she do to take it away?
1. surprise

Disclaimer: Touya Kinomoto and Mitsuki/Mizuki Kaho of Card Captor Sakura are all owned by CLAMP. This is just a fanfic. Thank you.  
  
a/n: I decided to be different. I am writing a fanfic that involves Touya Kinomoto and Mitsuki Kaho( I'm confused by the spelling of her first name, that some sites I see it a Mizuki but nevertheless..). I know the two once shared something special though it wasn't clearly emphasize. So I decided to write about it for fun. No hard feelings you guys!  
  
-------Surprise--------  
  
"Sakura" Touya called. The cheerful girl glanced up to his older brother. "I'm going to the room" he replied. Sakura Kinomoto frowned. "Onii-chan, father is going to start his speech fifteen minutes from now". Touya nodded. " That would give me enough time" he said getting up. "What are you going to do there?" Yukito asked. He was seated in the middle of Sakura and Li Syaoran. "I'm going to get the camera" Touya answered.  
  
Sakura raised both of her eyebrows. "No need, we'll just take a video of him!" she exclaimed raising up a video cam. Touya shooke his head. "It would be much better if we could also take pictures of him. This is a big event for him, speaking in front of various high ranking people" he replied. Yukito nodded. "That's true. Do you want me to come along?". Touya shook his head. " Stay with Sakura" he said glancing at Syaoran before he left.  
  
"Be back soon onii-chan!" he heard Sakura's cheerful voice calling behind him. He did not bother to look at her and merely gave a thumbs-up sign.  
  
Touya Kinomoto left the activity room that was situated inside a prestigious hotel. His family decided to check-in for the night as well. They invited Yukito and Syaoran to witness the talk his father was giving. And his father promised to treat them afterwards. Unfortunately Sakura's best friend Tomoyo did not make it. Wearing a black cotton long sleeve turtle neck, Touya headed for the elevator. He entered the elevator and smiled when it was empty. He hated crowded elevators. Touching the button to shut it he heard footsteps rushing towards him.  
  
"Wait! Please.!" Quickly Touya paused and waited for the person to come inside.  
  
"Oh.thank you so much.."the person said while panting. Touya froze as he see the person walk inside. The door of the elevator closed. "Thank----" the person began and stopped when they had eye contact.  
  
Touya blinked back. "K---Kaho?"  
  
"Touya?"  
  
"Unbelievable.." Touya mumbled staring at her dumbfounded. She smiled at him vaguely. "Konnichiwa" she replied clasping her hands. Touya shook his head and looked away. Not saying a word he pushed the button for the 18th floor. She reached out and pressed the 15th. Touya had never felt the elevator go up that slow before. He was getting pretty uneasy as the tension between him and Mitsuki Kaho grew.  
  
'Of all the things why her?' he thought and folded his arms and glanced up. They were already that the tenth floor. 'Hurry!' his mind screamed.  
  
11th....12th ....  
  
Then suddenly the lights went out.  
  
a/n: That's all for now. I'll write soon when I get a review *winks* 


	2. silence

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura's Touya and Mizuki are all owned by CLAMP. This is just a fanfic. Thank you.  
  
A/N: Actually I have never read a TouyaXMizuki fanfic. So I decided what the heck and made one. On to the story.  
  
-silence-  
  
"Damn" Touya Kinomoto mumbled under his breath as the red emergency lights went on in the elevator. And tried to press the open door button of the elevator. "That won't do any good" he heard her say from beside him. He almost forgot about Kaho Mizuki. He smirked and continued to press every button. Mizuki walked forward and pounded the elevator door. "That won't even work either" Touya muttered. "At least I could try" she said looking at him. Touya did not look up and meet her gaze. "Maybe we could draw some attention as I pound the door" she continued. Touya shook his head and leaned on the wall with arms folded. The sound of Mizuki's pounding echoed around the small room. Not able to contain it he looked at her.  
  
Her back was on him. He noticed how her long auburn colored hair simmered in the red light and how beautiful it still looked. Touya glanced on his hand then back to her. He used to stroke that beautiful hair feeling its smoothness. 'What are you doing Kinomoto! Snap out of it!' his mind dictated.  
  
Meanwhile she still continued to pound the steel door. It began to annoy him.  
  
"Kaho stop it" he told her. She did not listen and continued. "Kaho I said stop it" he said again.  
  
"Just a little more" she said with a strain in her voice. 'That's it' Touya thought, walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "I told you to stop. We're probably stuck between the floors" he replied forcing himself to look at her. She blinked back innocently. Slowly he released her wrist and sat down on the floor and folded his long sleeves into three fourths. Mizuki sat down beside him but with a huge gap between them. He noticed her rubbing her hands that were swollen red. Touya sighed and took out his white handkerchief.  
  
"Here" he handed it over to her. She looked at it. "I don't need to sneeze" she told him. Touya sighed again and took her right hand and wrapped the cloth around it. " Try doing it with the other one with your own handkerchief" he said and released her hand. She did what he told her. After a few minutes they were seated beside each other in silence. Mizuki removed the cotton sweater she was wearing revealing a black sleeveless turtle neck. She looked stunning as she revealed more of her ivory colored skin.  
  
Touya glanced at her briefly then looked away unknowingly his hear skip a beat. "What are you doing?" he asked. She chuckled. "It's getting warm here" then she paused which made him glance again at her, "huh? What now?" he asked as she looked at him. "Are you wearing something underneath? If you are take of your sweater" she told him. "I am but I'm okay being this way" he mumbled. "Touya come on" she said. "No, I'm fine" he firmly told her. "All right" she said quietly.  
  
Then it was silent again.  
  
A lot of things entered Touya's mind.  
  
'Why did this happen to us? Of all people and all situations why this?' he thought warily. 'It was been awhile since I saw her and its crazy she's a teacher of Sakura...'  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to get out of here" Mizuki asked interrupting Touya's thoughts. "Of course, nobody gets stuck for a longtime in an elevator" he answered. Mizuki stood up all of a sudden and looked up into the ceiling. "Touya could you lift me up?" she asked. He looked at her in surprise. " What?!" he exclaimed. She pointed upwards. "I'll try to open that emergency exit" she suggested. "Huh, no way Kaho! What if the elevator suddenly moves while if were able to open that" he replied. "Let's just try Touya, come on. I want to get out of here now" she pleaded. He sighed, "okay, okay" he gave in. Next thing he knew it Mizuki's both legs were rested in his shoulder as she tried to open the emergency exit. "Stop swaying Touya!" she exclaimed. "I can't help it" he mumbled his knees shaking as her weight began to burden him. "It's so hard to open! I'll try pounding it!" she said aloud. Touya frowned. "What?! No, your injured!" he shouted back.  
  
But once she did Touya's knees gave way and they both fell. 


	3. unwanted feelings

Disclaimer: Like what I always say Touya and Mizuki are all owned by CLAMP. Thanks!  
  
A/N: I thank you for the reviews. I know there are only a few who support the T/K pair-up but well, this fanfic is for you. And in this chapter both characters will be expressing the innermost feelings. Very unlikely to happen in CCS. But oh well, that's the reason why I'm making a fanfic.  
  
-Unwanted feelings-  
  
Pain shot up on her right hand. It felt like it was being crushed underneath something heavy. Slowly Mizuki Kaho opened her eyes. "Huh?" she whispered. She was on top of Kinomoto Touya who was lying unconsciously. His arms were around her slim body protecting her from the fall, in return her right hand was underneath his head. She blinked back admiring his face. It has been a long time since she was this close to him. With a faint smile she studied his handsome features and remembered the days she was with him. They were still young back then and love was never that sweeter. Then she looked away. She could feel his bitter disappointment and anger towards her. She had hurt him and it wouldn't be a surprise if he felt that way.  
  
"Touya... I'm sorry" she whispered, closed her eyes and slowly rested her head on his chest. Seconds later she could feel him moving, his arms were firm across her body. "Kaho! Kaho!" he shouted and frantically lifted her head in order he could see her face. "Are you all right? Answer me.. please.."he begged shaking her slowly. Mizuki opened her eyes and saw his worried expression . "I'm fine" she said weakly. But then she grimaced. "My..my hand". Touya lifted his head and realized she had use her hand to protect his head from the fall. "You shouldn't have done that.." He said softly. She smiled quietly at him.  
  
Then Touya began to realized the position their both in. His cheeks burned red and an unexpected beat in his heart surprised him. Mizuki saw his expression and quickly sat up and began rubbing her hand. "Are you sure your not hurt?" he asked again. "What about you?" she asked, "I'm worried". He smirked, "I'll probably have muscle cramps tomorrow" he said rubbing his shoulder. Mizuki glanced at him and began to embrace her knees.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said quietly burying her face. Touya sighed. "It's nothing. I understand that you want to get out here". Mizuki shook her head. "No, I don't mean that" she said. He paused and looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry.. I never meant-".  
  
Touya grunted. "Don't start bringing up what has been said..." he snapped. Mizuki turned and faced him. "No" she said firmly, "I have to say this so just please listen to what I have to say" she said helplessly. Touya continued to stare at the floor. "I'm sorry about before.. I never meant for it to happen. You and I .. me leaving" she said in a quiet voice as she looked away, "if only the situation was different maybe I would not have to hurt you like that. I don't blame you for hating me. You have every right to feel that way.." she said her lips trembling. Then she looked at him, "But you must know one thing.." She said gathering all her confidence.  
  
"My feelings for you was never a lie. They were all true. Back then and even now....." she breath in slowly, ".... They still live on"  
  
"Hate me, despise me.. I would live with that guilt because I know I was the one who caused that pain I see that's encircling you.." She said trying to push away the tears that were threatening to fall. "If only I knew how to erase it all, I would to see you happy"  
  
a/n: If anyone of you is familiar of the piano piece of Yiruma called 'When the Love falls' this would be a good background song.  
  
Touya clutched his hands and inhaled deeply. "What has been done is done" he said looking faraway. Then he smirked "I was young back then. You came along and things just happened.." His voice grew sad. Mizuki looked at his face. "Your strong spirit, your gentle smile, your free spirit made me..." Touya paused thinking of what to say, "...like you even more". Then he closed his hard. "But you played with my feelings! You shouldn't have shown me any affections if at the end only comes to you leaving me!" he said angrily and opened his eyes and looked at her, "And now your back, and of all people my sister's teacher?" he said with disgust in his voice. "The pain seems to return again, the memories of you leaving keeps running in my mind whenever your nearby" he narrowed his gaze, "don't you know its hurting me?".  
  
Mizuki bit her lower lip and trembled. "I'm sorry Touya. I've been blaming myself. I'm stupid to hurt someone so kind like you.." A tear fell from her pretty eyes. "I did not play with your feelings.. they were all true. Please believe me.." More tears fell. "I'm so sorry.." sobbed lowering her head, her hair covering her face. Pain stab Touya's heart as he saw her cry. Swallowing his pride he reached out for her and placed his arms around her shoulders. "Shh..." he whispered. "No more Kaho..." he said gently as she buried her face in his chest. He began to stroke her hair like before. Mizuki was shaking under his arms. It made him feel sorry for what he had said to her. He did not know that she too was carrying that guilt all these times. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes. "No more Kaho..."  
  
Soon Mizuki then fell asleep in his arms.  
  
A/n: Yiruma's piano piece so peaceful.......... *sighs* 


	4. no regrets

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all these character. Thanks.  
  
A/N: Finally the last chapter. Many thanks to those who read and reviewed my story. Yesterday was our general assembly. Lot of singing, lots of dancing and lots of rain.. tough luck.  
  
----If I could see you again------ (a/n: another piece from Yiruma)  
  
Touya Kinomoto sighed and smelled her fragrant perfume. Gently he continued to stroke her red, soft hair. Looking down slowly, Kaho Mizuki was sleeping in his arms her head rested in his chest. She looked so fragile and innocent to him. While his other arm was around her shoulder, Touya reached and caressed her pale smooth face.  
  
"If your feelings were true back then, so were mine Kaho. I did care..." he whispered. "I did not regret anything. We met for a reason and you leaving was something that had to happen. I was just hurt to see you go just like that" he said studying her sleeping face. His heart began to ache with much longingness and desire. Here she was so close to him again like before.  
  
"What I said back then... I'm sorry if those words hurt you" he blinked back, "I just wanted to say everything that I was feeling when you left.I was so angry that I felt like exploding. I will never despise you" he chuckled weakly. Then he sighed pulling her closer. "I'm sorry Kaho. I will always care for you. Thank you for everything" he whispered and kissed her forehead.  
  
Minutes later the elevator began to move. The sudden movement startled Mizuki.  
  
"Touya..." she mumbled opening her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked looking at him. The lights in the elevator went back to normal. "I think its fixed" he answered. Mizuki smiled and breathe a sigh of relief. "That's good". Suddenly the elevator door opened.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?!" a woman carrying a mop asked looking at both of them. Touya realized that he was still holding Mizuki close to him. "Can't you two find a better place to do that than here?!" the woman exclaimed in disbelief. Quickly Touya and Mizuki stood up and walked out of the elevator. "Crazy kids. What's the world coming to next?" the woman mumbled entering the elevator and closed to door.  
  
The two stood there in silence then they began to laugh. "Unbelievable" Touya replied looking at her. Mizuki nodded with a smile. "I agree". Later their laughter died and they found themselves looking at each other. Touya felt his cheeks flare as Mizuki looked at him. "Uh....." they said together. "You go first" Touya replied looking away.  
  
"Well..." Mizuki began, "do you know where we are?" she asked. Touya looked around. "It looks like we got off in a floor where the rooms are located" he answered. "Your floor or mine?" she asked. He shook his head. "No idea". "Well there is only one way to find out" she said taking his hand. "Eh? Kaho where are we going?" he asked. Mizuki smiled "let's take the fire exit this time, I've had enough of elevators".  
  
Touya smirked. "Well I don't regret it" he said. Mizuki smiled her cheeks red. "Neither do I, Touya"  
  
a/n: that's all! I wanted to make this longer but I've got a show to watch! Ja matta nee! Till next time. '_'x. 


End file.
